The new you
by femdraVdya
Summary: "Senang juga bertemu denganmu scarhead."...


**Disclaimer: not my own, some OCs only.**

**Warning: Femdraco and OOC**

Chapter 1: First meeting

Cowok berambut hitam itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap gadis berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Dari posisi dimana ia berdiri cowok tinggi itu mengamati gadis berambut pirang yang tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Dari dalam hatinya cowok berkaca mata itu merasakan bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan gadis itu di suatu tempat. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Malfoy.

Memang sejak perang dunia sihir berakhir lima tahun yang lalu (dengan berhasilnya Harry membunuh Voldemort), tidak pernah beredar kabar dimanakah keluarga Malfoy sekarang. Tapi suatu rumor mengatakan bahwa mereka tinggal di Prancis. Setelah pengadilan menetapkan keluarga Malfoy tidak bersalah –berkat bantuan Harry juga—mereka pergi meninggalkan pergi meninggalkan Inggris. hanya ucapan terima kasih yang ia dapat melalui seekor burung hantu dari Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry Potter?" Tanya sebuah suara. Harry seketika membuyarkan pikirannya ketika mendapati gadis yang tengah diamati telah berdiri di depannya. Wajah harry sedikit memerah mendapati obyek yang diamatinya tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"The boy who lived?" mendengar sapaan yang hanya diutarakan oleh penghuni dunia sihir. Harry menyambut tangan yang sedari tadi diulurkan ke depan.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi tidak usah kau panggil aku the boy who lived, itu akan terdengar aneh di telinga para muggle." balas Harry sambil mengeluarkan seutas senyuman kepada gadis yang tingginya sebahu Harry itu.

"Wah, ternyata aku tidak salah lihat. Tapi apa yang dilakukan seorang penyihir terkuat di dunia sihir berdiri di sebuah taman?" kata gadis berambut pirang sebahu sambil berjalan ke sebuah bangku yang didudukinya tadi, Harry mengikutinya dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah gadis itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau menjawab pertamyaanmu, tapi kau belum memberikan namamu." pandangan Harry tertuju pada beberapa anak kecil yang tengh bermain di kotak pasir.

"I am sorry, how rude I am. Perkenalkan namaku Dianna Felton. Panggil aku Dian saja." kata Dian sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Harry dengam sebuah senyuman yang terukir wajahnya, Harry menatapnya dan berkata,"Dian ya, panggil aku Harry saja." Mereka lalu mengarahkan pandangan mereka kembali terhadap beberapa anak kecil yang masih asyik bermain di kotak pasir.

"Dan aku disini sedang menemani anakku…" perkataan Harry terpotong oleh Dian.

"Kau sudah menikah? Daily Prophet tidak pernah memberitakannya?" kata Dian dengan raut muka terkejut.

Bukan jawaban yang diporeleh Dian, melainkan suara tawa yang menyambut gadis itu. Dian menatap harry dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'aku sedang bertanya disini balaslah dengan jawaban yang verbal, menurut tata cara bahasa yang benar.' Harry yang melihat ekspresi yang diberikan oleh dian langsung menghentikan kegiatan tawanya.

"Err… well, punya anak belum tentu menikah. Aku belum menikah." jelas Harry.

"Oh harry! Jadi kau menghamili seorang penyihir. Dan kau tidak berniat menikahinya?" keterkejutan bertambah tergambar jelas diwajah Dian.

"Kau ini, anak tidak harus dari darah dagingmu sendiri. Dia adalah anak baptisku. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat perang dunia sihir berakhir, dia menjadi hak asuhku sekarang." papar Harry sembari menatap Dian yang menundukkan kepalanya karena malu."Dan aku tidak akan menghamali sembarang gadis, walaupun banyak gadis yang dengan senang hati menyerahkan dirinya padaku."tambah Harry.

"Sombong sekali kau har!" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda. "Apakah dia Teddy Lupin?" Tanya gadis pirang yang duduk disebalah harry.

"Ya, benar. Dan kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang…" pertanyaan Harry terpotong oleh sebuah suara anak kecil.

"Mom…" suara itu muncul dari seorang anak kecil yang berusia empat tahun. Bocah kecil yang menghampiri Dian dan Harry bermata silver dan memiliki warna rambut pirang. Kalau dilihat lekat-lekat bocah laki-laki kecil itu seperti dupiklat Draco Malfoy, batin Harry.

Merasa dipanggil Dian mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap bocah kecil, yang berdiri tepat didepan Dian. "Kak, aku capek. Pulang!" bocah kecil itu meminta digendong, Dian berdiri dan menngandong bocah kecil itu. Bocah yang digendong itu, menyamankan tubuh kecilnya dan tidak lama terdengar hembusan nafas yang lembut. Bocah kecil itu telah tidur. dian yang menyadari bocah itu tidur kembali duduk di bangku taman, Harry yang mengawasi interaksi mereka berdua merasa sangat damai.

"Yah dia adalah alasan kenapa aku disini." kata Dian lirih.

"Dia anakmu?" tanya Harry. Belum sempat Dian menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Dari jauh terdengar suara keras diikuti derap langkah anak kecil berlari meneriakan kata "DADDY!"

Muncul bocah kecil yang mirip sekali dengan Harry, walau bocah itu memiliki mata cokelat. Bocah itu mendudukan dirinya diantara Dian dan Harry. pandangan bocah itu tertuju pada Dian.

"Anda siapa?"

Dian tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata sopan keluar dari mulut bocah kecil yang menurutnya bernama Teddy Lupin.

"Oh. How such a little gentleman you are! Perkenalkan nama saya Dianna Felton."

"Teddy Potter." jawab Teddy sambil menjulurkan tangan kecilnya. Dian menyalami tangannya, sambil menyamankan posisi bocah yang tengah tidur dipangkuannya. Harry yang melihat tingkah mature Teddy hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Eh, Scorpius?" kata Teddy kepada Dian sambil menunjuk bocah kecil di pangkuan Dian.

"Ya, benar."

Harry ingin sekali tinggal tapi dia sedang ada urusan sehingga dengan berat hati dia harus meninggalkan Dian dan Scorpius. Padahal banyak hal yang ingin dia ketahui dari gadis berambut pirang itu. Harry berdiri dan diikuti dengan Teddy, yang mengerti bahwa ayahnya harus meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Dian senang bertemu danganmu." kata Harry sambil menggenggam tangan Teddy dan berApariate.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu Scarhead." kata Dian lirih.

…


End file.
